Applejack 29
Applejack 29 is a changeling fit for a Queen. Or Princess, or Empress. He's not picky. His ultimate dream is seduction of royalty, though lately he has been spending time with his friends Mayor Mare, (The Great and Powerful) Trixie, and Zecora, as the gang lay to rest the restless souls of children. Story At the start Like most infiltrator changelings, 29's main goal is to find a target, gain their love, and use it for fuel. He's just a little more, say, specialized than others. Having standards most of his fellow hive find laughable, he will not settle for anything short of Royalty in his efforts. Not a single wit lower. As such, while others were content with whoever they could find, he set his sights on the very creme of the crop, and promising to fulfill whatever fantasies they could desire. Any fantasy, any way they would like it, would be theirs. Well spoken and well educated in the arts, he was sure he would succeed, no matter who he set his sights on. Like 18, 29 likewise was chosen for the express purposes of seducing Cadence or Shining Armor, taking their love and using that power to fuel the conquest of Equestria! ...Well, okay 'chosen' is probably the wrong word. In fact, it's exactly the wrong word. Nobody 'ordered' him... or 'wanted him around', to be blunt. Nonetheless, he "Infiltrated" the Crystal Castle and began his seduction! It worked about as well as a snowman taking a saltbath. Again and again he tried, badly. Earning him the annoyance of Cadence, Shining Armor, Sombra, 18, 42... even 2 didn't like it when he visited. Eventually, it got so bad that Shining Armor erected a shield to keep him from the castle. He was allowed in the Empire, but the castle was off limits. With nothing else to do, he moved on to every other princess in the castle. For various reasons, this also met with failure, and he was reduced to mostly hanging around Canterlot and stealing ponie's food between his failures, generally making a burdon of himself. Well, when he wasn't locked away for days at a time in a tube in Twilight's lab, of course. He eventually escaped that, and he would rather not go back, to put it mildly. Heading to Ponyville Finally, it came to be discovered by Applejack that, unlike his fellow hive, his intelligence, or at least basic competence, had granted him potential jobs prospects. He, of course, thought himself too important to do such lowly work, and she reacted as one would expect a hard worker such as herself to. By literally threatening to blow his head off and tossing him to Ponyville. He had no choice but to take up the offer, and work his poor hooves to the bone doing ridiculously easy tasks. Nonetheless, his presence was a boon to the much more scattered mayor, and he eventually proved himself invaluable to her. As his efforts bore more fruit, the two of them grew to be friends. Robot Invasion He was present when the robots invaded Ponyville, and was a part of their efforts to drive them back. Gala arc, and the rise of the Orphans It was during the following arc that his biggest change would happen. While others were away at the Gala, they had left the three terrors known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders behind. With their guardian asleep, it fell on his reluctant shoulders to watch over them. His initial idea to lock them in the school(due to being unaware of it's demonic nature) met with a... slight hitch. A slight hitch in the form of an entire classroom of schoolchildren left unattended. Oh, and after he got them to bed, then demons started roaming the streets and attempting to take over Ponyville. He reacted reasonably, and wisely. By ripping a lamp post out of the ground and going to town. Come morning, he was greeted with a shocking discovery. Those schoolchildren? In reality, they were souls. Souls of orphans, abandoned by their parents and too bitter at the world to move on. His simple act of caring for them allowed them to move on, and for the first time in his life, he felt peace. And then a whole bunch of other orphans showed up, and also wanted in on this if he was helping others out. He sought out help from Zecora in order to find a means to end his problem. Instead, all she could recommend is to, well, help them out. Do what they ask, and let them move on. Reluctant as he was, he still agreed and set out on a quest, with Mayor Mare's and Zecora's help, to send every child's soul where it needed to be. It's mostly been crazy antics since then. Chitania's rampage During Chitania's rampage, it looked like she was going to add another town to her tally and wreck Ponyville into rubble. Using a special staff(also known as a child's bubble walker with some scribbles), 29 channeled all the love of the children into a single shot, and... Well, she looked away and didn't stomp Ponyville. It didn't hurt her, per-say, and 29 was now a foaming mess, but it still was technically a win. With him unconscious, Mayor Mare and Zecora tore off in fear, meeting Trixie in their fleeing and eventually running to Canterlot in the hopes of finding safety. Alas, it was destroyed. But, thankfully, all of them made it out okay, and Trixie decided to stick around for totally not money related reasons connected to a gambling habit. By stick around, she meant 'in his apartment, stealing all his good stuff'. He tried to argue. It didn't work. Aftermath With the four of them together, they spent a great deal of time helping countless souls find their peace. Along the way, 29 stumbled across an imprisoned 32 while helping one such soul, and both parties were stunned to find out the other was alive. Even though he was forbidden to speak to him, 29 decided that Chrysalis's opinions didn't matter. Both feeling like outcasts, they began to bond, with 29 introducing him to all of his friends he had made. Eventually, they came to care for one another, though 32 mostly shows it by endlessly tormenting him. Partyland! After spending most of the first day being harassed and feeling alone, he managed to reconnect with the other three on the second day, and at the end of said second day all four fell into a fountain... and then were subjected to the 'medicine' that Zecora had brought along. They woke up the next morning after spending the night in utter insanity, to find that the final day was filled with much MORE, literal, insanity in the form of the chaos. They spent the final day hiding away/crying in fear. Aftermath Being the only one to look up on 32 after their trip, he was the one to find him almost starved to death and weak thanks to High Roller's trickery. He healed his fellow changeling, gave him the gifts he had bought for him on the trip, and the tormenting never ceased. Cordyceps They were out on the edge of Everfree when it hit, and the swarm descended upon Ponyville. They made a run for Zecora's hut, and thanks to a sacrifice by Trixie who had gotten infected, He, Mayor Mare and Zecora made it to their hut. The Zebra laid down a coating of a special potion that hid the hut from the infected's sight, and they decided they would be totally useless in stopping this, so they decided to wait it out. Nobody knows what happened in the hut that day. Aftermath 29, after checking on 56 and his hive, paid a visit to 32 much, much later, while Chrysalis was debating what to do with him. As rumors spread, it became obvious to 32 that she would speak to him soon, and one way or another this was going to end... even if it didn't end well. Out of desperation, 32 gave the cultured bug Q and Reggie, and told them to keep them safe, leaving off on a note of gratitude for all he did. Hinting that this would be the last time they saw each other. And then 29 returned home to find his house had burned down. And it was all Trixie's fault. Change With a few days past, 29 began to honestly wonder if 32 had been killed. Fearing for him, he left Q and Reggie behind and he, Mayor Mare, Zecora and Trixie went up to go check. They found his cell completely scorched, and no sign of the changeling remained. Distraught, 29 gave a heartwarming eulogy... which was then cut off when one of the ghost children pointed out that he was very much alive. Angry, he decided to go talk to him. Ballroom Blitz! He found the other changeling in a very nice restaurant, catching up with his friend Pommel, who was also alive despite previously being eaten by Chitania. Not wanting to alert anyone to his relationship with the traitorbug, he took on the disguise of Jugglejack, who was also present in the diner, and prepared to speak to him that way when he had a chance. However, while going to the bathroom, something unexpected happened. A suited pony suddenly appeared, and demanded that 29, still in disguise, come with him. It seemed Jugglejack had been caught up in something out of his league. He was only "saved" when Seven, who had seen through the disguise had been preparing to 'deal' with him in this very bathroom, and decided to make his move. And then Jetset, sensing a fight was about to break out, intervened, and a three way tug of war ensued. When Jetset and the suited pony, known as "Slate" teleported off, he made his escape, and left Seven to the massive mob battle that was about to take place. With no time to explain, he had to leave his three companions behind. On the run! While hiding, he managed to hide inside of Applejack's office, seeming to look for Twilight. Inside, he was harassed by Winona, and due to this was discovered. After a brief speech with Applejack, he realized he was probably found out and doomed, and asked her to make sure 56 continued his schooling. He left after that, and Applejack decided to have Jetset follow him, just in case. Battle unseen! While trying to hide, he was discovered by Seven, who prepared to end him permanently when he ducked inside of an alleyway. However, the agent was stopped by Jetset before he could even be noticed, and an unseen battle ensued. When it had finished, though defeated, Jetset revealed he had teleported the changeling to safety. Twenty Nine, inadvertently, caused the Great Changeling Migration. Discovered again! He remained in hiding for a good while after that, and was only discovered by accident when Zecora, who while she cannot see them can sense the ghostkids, found him. But this was a mistake, as Seven had been waiting for them to lead him to 29, and struck immediately to finish his mission. He battered the prissy changeling down, and prepared to end him. A battle ensued, with Trixie and Zecora putting in a good fight before ultimately being defeated. 56 arrived on the scene immediately afterwards, and was likewise laid low by draining. Enraged, 29 fought back, doing a great amount of damage before being knocked back down again. Seven would have finished him, if Mayor Mare hadn't shown up right then... and she wasn't alone. Swiftly, Luna forced Seven to see a vision of the ghostly children, and the changeling was laid low. But before they could celebrate, Chrysalis arrived on the scene. She took 29 and prepared to end him, but before she did she wished to know why he had fed someone who wanted to kill her. He showed her the memory of when he found 56. During this, he stumbled across a hive who had starved to death without love, 56 being the only survivor. Having watched such a thing, he couldn't let it happen again to 32. Even though she now understood, Chrysalis could not let him live. Until Mayor Mare suddenly made 'a deal' with her, the exact nature unknown. Whatever it was, it convinced her to let him live, and she teleported away. He was saved, but that wasn't all... Currently Luna, having sensed the ghostkids surrounding him, has taken an interest in the little prissy bug. Where will this lead?... Who knows with this guy. Thread 257 # OOCOCD He finds out that 56 has done something(?) and confronts him wondering what it is. 56 says he'll take responsibility, but when he mentions (in reference to taking care of the Partybot 5000 Diamond Tiara made) that he's "gonna oil him every day and make sure every cannon is fired" 29 feels something got lost in translation. Thread 261 # Mayor Mare and Trixie try to look beyond AJ29's desire to bed Shining Armor. The Changeling makes it hard, though. # While cooking for his friends, AJ29 is struck with a thought. Mayor Mare and Zecora ask him what’s wrong, with Trixie saying he probably fried his brain. AJ56 insists it has something to do with everyone ignoring his (AJ56’s) suggestion to put cookie dough in the oven, but Changeling 32 projects his feelings onto AJ29 and suggests that he’s thinking about doing something unfashionable for having been seated next to a child by a “monster”. Sombra takes offense to this, saying that he’s older than most ponies in existence. Changeling 32 tries to clarify, but drops it. After thinking on it, AJ29 simply says that he’s happy. Everyone smiles at this. Everyone except Trixie, who asks if he poisoned the food. Relationships Chrysalis They're not on good terms, they don't like each other, she thinks he's annoying, he thinks she's annoying, that's the whole thing. Cadence His frequent and repeated attempts at seducing her have built up quite the ire over the months. His lack of tact and personal space didn't help either. In short, he is not one of her favorites, and thus far is actually banned from the Crystal Castle. Shining Armor Cadence didn't get all the fun. As a prince, he too got more than his fair share of seduction attempts, and after one time too many the stallion had enough and erected an entire shield designed specifically to keep him out after the frequent sheild-propelled rocketing did not sink the hint in far enough. Applejack Princess Bland, according to him. After months of mooching and being a useless sack of sad, she found out he had been repeatedly turning down job offers and reacted completely calmly and reasonably, explaining in a very neutral and helpful tone that this was not proper behavior, and she very gently coerced him into taking up the job offered by Mayor Mare for a new assistant. Or at least, that's how she remembers it... Mayor Mare What started as him simply reigning in her more lazy and lackluster tendencies eventually blossomed into a friendship that remains to this day. After the souls of the dead orphans stuck with him and he made it his mission to help them out, she decided she was going to be right there with him and help him out. Zecora When a host of bitter, sad orphans started hounding him, who else was he going to go to but the zebra mare who frequently and happily ripped him off with her patented "Neighgerian Princess Scam" over and over? No, really, who? Ponies with a connection to spirits aren't exactly on call in a hotel. But her opinion of him gradually changed when she learned he did not desire to be rid of the orphans, but to help them. Now, she's riding along with him on his crazy adventures to set their souls free, and rhyming all the way. Trixie The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie sought out the more shakespearean leanings of the Changeling's speech to spice up her show and make it a feast for the ears as well as the eyes! Everything would have gone perfect, if not for a sliiiight gambling problem. Now, Trixie graces him with her presence in his apartment, allowing him to sleep on the couch and relieving him of his far too stuffed fridge of food. It's a favor, really. Tixie also occasionally helps out with the leading of wayward souls, but that is of a minor issue in the grand scheme she plans! You'll see! 56 29 has but a few real soft spots in his life, but his 'cousin' 56 is very much one of them. He might not like how his cousin reduces himself to appreciate such 'common' plots, but he's still going to do what he can to see to it that the little changeling gets his proper education, and stays well. 32 His bonding with the traitorbug was unexpected, but beneficial. He was the only one to look after 32 during his imprisonment, and kept his spirits up by sneaking in contraband of wine and other such things. Though he loves riling the prissy changeling up with crass talk and innuendo, 32 has admitted that 29 is one of his dearest and truest friends. Twilight "AH DUN WANNA GO BACK IN THE TUUUUUBE! AH DUNWANNAGOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Category:Changelings Category:Male Category:Original Character